Pokemon Omega
by IHateTheAnime
Summary: The new world order has stripped the Pokemon League of all power. A young thief thinks this is all for better. A corrupt government attempts too unravel the master plan.
1. Chapter 1

The storm had gathered into one huge eye, looming over the fortress ominously. The sea below churned with the rabid waters, foaming at the tip of every wave. Huge walls of water crashed upon the ships anchored at the harbor. Rain fell like the bullets that had pierced the walls of Verucean Fort 78 years ago, hammering away at the workmen struggling to keep their footing on the wet, rocky soil that served as the loading docks. The fortress was of a dinosauric size, as big as the creatures that were thought to have roamed the Earth eons ago. It was so large that it was impossible to picture it in your mind. That was where the eye of the storm had gathered.

Far below the top of the fortress, in the swelling sea that surrounded it, a freight ship rocked like kite's in a hurricane. The workers that swarmed along the deck of the ship were assaulted by the waves and the rain and the wind, and many were soaked to the bone.

Lightning arched across the sky, and thunder shook the foundations of the fortress. It was the sight of a doomed world, and would have brought chills to any man or Pokemon. But the storm could have been a simple drizzle for all the cares of the people inside the cylindric structure that served as the World Government's Head quarters.

Deep within the Headquarters walls, a meeting, quite oblivious to the hurricane outside their front door, was taking place. The room was filled with cool lighting and carpeted floors. A long table filled up much of the place. A dozen chairs lined the edges of the table, all occupied with men, and the occasional women, worth more money than all the diamonds in the world combined. The air was still and calm, mimicking the people inside the room. In all intents and purposes, this was the room that housed the entire government, and held more power than any Pokemon-or so they said.

All within the room sat waiting expectantly for the Head of Government to finish sorting through the various reports that lay before him. There was no sound except the slight rustle of paper.

If you saw the Head, you would have found it almost comical that the leader of the human race could be contained in such a short figure. The man was rather square looking, and had a height that rivaled Napoleon's. He was clean shaven, and wore a crisp business suite that looked as if it had come out of the box. Indeed, the man had enough power that he could have worn a new suit everyday for the rest of his life. But unlike Napoleon, the man did not look powerful-rather, very ordinary. His jet black hair was pressed down, and he did not have any adornments other than the golden watch on his wrist. You could have passed him in the street without a second glance, despite his size.

But when he spoke, there was nothing ordinary about his voice. The atmosphere visibly changed every time he opened his mouth, as it did so now. The normally cool and collected lot of people assembled around the table now appeared, in every sense of the word, scared.

"It has come to my attention that there has been a certain fallback in the order of things." The voice was clear and cold, resonating in power. The deepens would startle anyone, coming from a man like that. He sounded just like an evil villain in a children's video.

The Head of Government looked around the room, surveying the people around him. He continued.

"There have been reports of incidents that have happened for no plausible reason whatsoever. The Pokemon that inhabit the area where these happenings have occurred do not have the ability nor the power to conduct these...events." No one spoke. It was clear he was in charge.

"It has been 78 years since the last war, and the founding of WorldGov. We have worked hard, haven't we?" Murmurs of assent. "We have successfully managed to expel the act of Pokemon Training as nothing more than recreational entertainment. The Pokemon League has been stripped of its power, and serves no more useful purpose other than a consultant. Pokemon no longer serve a purpose in law enforcement other than transportation and technical help. World economy has been brought back from it's shaky foundation on Pokemon, and to a more stable path. No more do we have miners relying on Pokemon to help them. No more do we have balloonists and Pokemon combined. We have successfully separated humans from those...animals...even at the most basic level. Now, the only interaction between humans and...them...is for use as a pet, and for Pokemon training at a recreational level. But all for what, I ask you?"

All eyes cast down, none daring to test the bosses anger in answering such a tricky question. Some felt it was merely to save humanity, others though it was reassurance against future wars.

A voice pierced the silence. "Profit?"

Shock registered through the group. The one who had spoken stood. He was a fairly older gentleman, with white hair and bright blue eyes. He too, wore a suit, but unlike the Head, his was not new. Rather, it was very old, and wrinkled, like the man'a skin.

The boss turned toward him. Cold eyes narrowed down. The older gentleman continued, seemingly unperturbed by the withering gaze of the Head of Government.

"I mean, that's what all this is about, isn't it? The Separation. Profit for us, all of us. Government heads are actually worth something, and are no longer classified below Pokemon Champions. We get more and more money, and the people get less. That was the point of all this." The man waved his hands vaguely, gesturing to the entire fortress. "That was why we did it. All of it. 151 years of planning and preparation." The man narrowed his eyes, and jabbed a finger in the Head's direction. "And now you think it's all going to Hell. Something big has happened, hasn't it? Why else would you bring us all in here, the whole damn government. So you can clean up your tracks easier, when the plan fails? We're not leaving this room alive, are we...Giovanni."

Gasps. No one had ever dared to challenge the Boss like this before, and nobody ever called him by his first name. Giovanni scowled, and looked at the man who had spoken for a long time. And then, something that had never happened before did: Giovanni laughed.

It wasn't a chuckle, it was a hysterical, all out laughter. No one spoke at all, shock and awe holding their tongues in place. It was as if Giovanni had been holding in this laughter for the past 46 years. All were wonder struck and frightened.

After 15 minutes of this, Giovanni's hysteria turned into chuckles, and then into a broad smile on his face. Pretending to wipe tears from his eyes, he addressed the man who's little speech had rendered him incapacitated for 15 minutes due to mirth.

"Joseph, I can never get anything by you, can I? You served my family faithfully for 60 years...and brought me up too."

"That may be sir. But you still haven't answered my question." Joseph had regained the faithful talk that Giovanni's many servants uttered.

"Yes. Of course."

First of all, it was due to profit. But you already knew that. There's no need to repeat it...because you came up with it. No, no, what I'm saying is for you." Giovanni's smile turned cruel as he gestured around the table. "You, my faithful, brainless 'Governors', have a right to know. To know everything."

Giovanni seemed to be enjoying this. He looked at the man called Joseph, who promptly returned to his seat. It was only then that Giovanni continued.

"151 years ago, my great grandfather hatched a scheme, using what little money he had. My family had never always been rich. Marcus Giovanni was a farmer boy, who had witnessed all the evil in the world. His parents had been killed by the time he was 8, his uncle and dead within two years of that. And his best friend he ever had in the whole world was murdered over a disagreement involving a particularly nasty Pokemon trainer.

Amphoros had been Marcus' best friend all throughout his life. One day, shortly after his uncle's death, he had been spotted by a rather mouthy young trainer. And would you like to know what that trainer did?"

Giovanni leaned forward, eyes cruel and calculating. The room temperature seemed to drop. Outside, the storm could be heard, raging on. Normally, this would have not happened. The room was sound-proof. But Giovanni had taken measures to make sure that everything tonight was not going to be normal.q


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning, but that was lost on the little dark alleyway on 16th Avenue. Slime and muck lined the walls, and empty, crushed cans of RocketFizz lay strewn across the grimy cobblestones. The amount of garbage totaled up to so much that in some areas it was impossible to find the street. Wind blew through the alley, scattering dust, cobwebs, and mud all over the garbage cans at the far end of the alley. The whole scene was somewhat macabre, as if a great tragedy ad happened here and modern civilization had all but abandoned it. A faint ray of light punctured through the smoke filled air, illuminating shafts of metal that made up the fire escape. Many were red in color, but from blood or roust, it was impossible to discern.

The light weaved it's way around the wire, nets, garbage, and various discarded furniture, and sped through the holes that permeated the metal skin of the garbage bins. The darkness inside was too complete to be fully lighted by the thin beam of light, but what little the light managed to recede was enough to wake the boy sleeping at the bottom of the dumpster. He opened his eyes.

In the near darkness, he lay, listening to the sounds of the world outside his rectangular green coffin. The sounds of morning was beginning to distance itself from the usual quiet of the alleyway. It didn't matter where you where in the world, morning was morning. There was the sound of yawns, the chiming of broken clocks, and the smell of lukewarm coffee being poured into chipped mugs and glasses. Above, someone opened their screen door and threw out a bag of the weeks garbage. It landed with a thump on top of the bin. _Time to wake up._

As the boy stretched and yawned, trying to ease the stiff bones and muscles that made up his scrawny, adolescent body, he heard sounds of commotion. That was not abnormal. He had grown quite used to the sounds of bickering that filled his mornings, having lived with it for 13 years. What he was not used to was sleeping inside this infernal can! Until last night, he had been sleeping on the ground with a makeshift blanket wrapped around his upper body, his legs and ears at the mercy of the cold, unforgiving wind. He often woke with slime and grease stuck to the back of his head and shirt. It had been wonderful. Running a hand through the dark locks of curly hair that took up residence on top of his head, the boy tentatively pushed open the lid of the dumpster. He sat up, blinking in the sudden sunlight that now ambushed him. It seemed the wind had blown away the final bits of steam that rose up from beneath the streets every night. At the other end of the alley, where it met the street, a new day was just beginning. No one who lived on 16th or anywhere near it owned cars. It was the landfill of the world. Modern technology didn't exist on the streets of downtown New World City. Modern society itself didn't exist. There were no classes, as everyone was poor, and it would have made no sense to judge them on the few measly dollars they had in their pocket. If there were any cops, they were as corrupt as the billionaires who ran the city._ 78 years after the goddamn war, and they still act as if we're going to be attacked every other minute_.

During war time, the city had been the unofficial capital of resistance. People and Pokemon flocked to it everyday, running away from Team Omni, or corrupt legendaries. It had been the place where people and Pokemon together made one last stand against the forces of Gordon Omni, who alone held the power of destroying the world forged by people and Pokemon. And now, it was the place that the bond that existed between the two was severed.

"Hey Matt, check this out!" The boy turned to asses the origination of the noise. It had come from a small figure perched on top of another dumpster, this one overfilled with trash. Matt regarded him for a minute. The boy seemed more thinner than he had been last night. _I've got to get some food for us_, he thought._ Then again, last night we could barely see each other, with all the commotion and then the explosion..._

Shaking his head to clear him from his thoughts, he spoke to the small figure: "What do you want?"

"Come over here. Look at that." The younger boy was pointing to a scrap of paper that had been taped to the side of the dumpster. As Matt neared it, he saw that it wasn't a scrap of paper, but rather, an envelope. Curious, Matt reached down at tore it off the the dumpster, managing to tear a large whole in the envelope. As Matt hurriedly tried to turn the envelope upside down, something fell out of it. Bits of paper. Colorful bits of paper. A whole lot of them. Matt gasped, as did the other boy.

"Thomas," he breathed. "Thomas, was, was this on l-last n-night." His voice was shaking, but he didn't care.

"No. I saw it when I woke up." Thomas spoke slowly, his eyes fixated by the sight of all that money. Somewhere in the apartments above, a screen door opened, shaking them boys out of their thoughts. Quickly, before the wind blew them away, they picked up the money that had been in the envelop. Matt quickly counted them. His eyes widened, and he let out a deep breath. "Whoa."

"How much?" Thomas was eager to know the quantity of the mysterious gift. It had been a long time since he had handled money. Was this the break that Matt had always talked about at nights, when spirits were high after a successful mission? He recalled Matt's words now. "Someday, we'll have enough money to travel away from Verucean, and we'll be able to go wherever we want, and start a new journey. All we need to do is complete a big job, and then we'll get paid a lot." Thomas racked his head. Last night's job had been pretty big, he thought. Surely the cost had been big...

Thomas quickly turned away. He couldn't think about that now. The wounds were still fresh, and it would be unfair to let Matt see him cry. He' relying on me now.

Matt, for his part, was still gazing at the envelope. "This is not good. This is so not good," he muttered.

"What's not good?"

"Wake everyone up. Vincent somehow found us. We have to leave, now." Matt showed the other boy the symbol that had been drawn on the envelope. A large V. Thomas frowned.

"Isn't that good, though, if he knows where we are? He can call on us whenever he wants. We can get more cash that way." Thomas pointed to the cash clutched in Matt's fist. "He payed us, just like he promised he would."

"Yeah, he did. 700 dollars in total, like he promised."

"So what's wrong."

"If he knows where to find us, then don't you think he'll tell the cops if they give him enough heat? I know they normally wouldn't care, but the warehouse wasn't just an ordinary warehouse. It belonged to Jonathan Payne."

"The billionaire?"

"Multi-billionaire. Next to Herman Giovanni, he's the most powerful person in this city. The cops all answer to him. Right now, he's going head to head with Vance Larmstrong, Vincent's boss. This is just the kind of thing Payne needed to bring down Vance. The only way they're going to get away is if they have a lucky break."

"And that lucky break is..."

"Us", finished Matt. "He wasn't paying us, he was sending a message. He can rat anytime he wants, and we can't do nothing." He was mad now. Vincent wasn't the only one who had lost a lot last night.

"Couldn't he at least be happy we completed the job?" Thomas was also angry. Out of the entire group, he had been the one closest to Alex.

"I don't think so. He never wanted us in the first place, but Vance made him, so he got stuck babysitting. He probably blamed us for screwing up the plan."

"So, now we got the cops behind us." Thomas could always put two and two together fastest.

"That's right. And, an angry mob too, if Vincent gets his way and convinces Vance that it was our fault."

"Vincent got his way and convinced Vance it was our fault."

After the two boys had shared in their revaluation that it was no longer safe to stay put, Matt had left Thomas in charge of the two other boys who made up the rest of their small company, trying to find out as much information as possible about their situation. Now as he returned to the dark alleyway, he found Thomas, Chris, and Kent trying to scavenge all that they could in the dumpsters that made up their small home. _Ahem, ex-home. _

If Matt's voice made them jump, the meaning of his sentence caused them to be frozen in stupor. Never mind that the cops were after them, the boys were already skilled in evading the police, but now the most powerful man in downtown Verucean was after their blood. Vance Larmstrong was a crime boss, and since he had the biggest thugs, that meant he owned the place. There was no way to avoid him or his goons. Add 3 or 300 cops to that and you got a nice little pitfall of Doom, next stop Hell, for Matt and his crew. The questions wasn't wether they would get caught, the question was how much would be left in the immediate brawl that would spark between Vance's goons and the cops over possession of the bodies. Never mind that the oldest of them was only 13 years old. In this town, the cops were owned by the biggest playboy in the world.

"What should we do?" It was Kent. Always good at voicing the question in everyone's minds, but not really good for solving it. That was all his brother, Chris.

"We could leave..." Thomas scratched his head. They weren't used to a dilemma this big. Matt didn't blame them. Usually if they got into trouble they would go into hiding somewhere. But now, with the whole downtown looking for them, it wasn't just going to cut it.

"To where?!" Chris was mad now. He had lived in Verucean his whole life. "I mean, we can't get out of downtown, they wouldn't let us. No one will help. It's just us..."

"Shutup." Matt was thinking hard, trying to figure a way out of this mess. "We can't start arguing." Matt was silent for a minute. And then, "We have to leave the country."

Commotion. Chris was red in the face, yelling. Kent was looking around, unsure of what to do and being a nuisance in general. Thomas was between Matt and Chris, ever the diplomat. Finally, Matt exploded. "You know we have to do it! This place is a death trap. Even if we can survive Vance, where can we go?! The world's not as simple as it used to be. Back then, we could at least get a Pokemon and make a living like that. But we can't, cause we were damned enough to land on the Land Without Pokemon!"

Silence. Chris breathed heavily. Matt sat back and groaned. They didn't have time for arguing. Why couldn't Chris see the walls were closing in? Matt new that without Chris, there was no way Kent would come. He depended on Chris for everything. And Thomas would never come after leaving 50% of the group behind. If only Alex was here. He would get Chris to come along. He was good at that._ But Alex is gone now. _

Matt looked down, hot tears threatening to come out. He fought the urge to break down. Now, more then ever, these boys needed him.

Finally, Chris spoke. "It wasn't my fault that we got here. The storm...i-it..."

"I know Chris." Matt sighed. "I'm just mad that we've lived or lives without seeing any other creatures other than humans. We've missed the whole world. We've missed our lives. For what? For sitting around dumpsters, pretending that we could one day leave this behind." He looked back up to the small group around him, to Kent's wide eyes, to Thomas' impassiveness, the Chris' worried face. He locked eyes with him. "Now we have a chance to leave, truly. We don't have anything left here. We're marked men. And that means that we're free to go. Now, more than ever, we can finally get away from this godforsaken place, and live our lives on the sunny hills of Johto, or in the deep woods in Unova, or on the Great Plains of Kanto. Maybe we'll even get as far as the Sinnoh, or Hoenn region, where we truly are free from the goddamn 'World Government'. This is our chance to go."

They were silent for a long time. The wind kicked around a can of RocketFizz. Finally, Chris nodded.

Matt sighed, this time with relief. "We leave now, gentleman. Pack your bags and you're hats, it's time we were off on the greatest adventures of our mortal lives." It was a line from a famous movie.

Chris turned to face the street. "But this isn't an adventure. Causes adventures have ends. And we're not going to stop, ever. Not until we're safe. Which will probably never happen."

"So then what is it."

"Now, this isn't a choice. Now, it's survival."


End file.
